Organization XIII: V The Past
by Yaridovich23
Summary: A blow on the head causes Draxnew to recall his past as a human. WARNING! OC CENTERED!
1. Knock out!

Organization XIII: V The Past

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Draxnew/Dranew!

Rated T for language and violence!

Chapter 1: Knock out!

It had been two weeks since Draxnew and Xion confessed their love. They tried to keep it secret, but Demyx caught them making out and told everyone. Draxnew and Larxene were currently sparring while Xion watched. "Draxy, look out!" Xion called.

Draxnew jumped in the air, barely dodging a bolt of lightning. "Thanks babe!"

"Dodge this!" Larxene shouted, she punched Draxnew square in the face, causing him to hit a wall hard in the head and lose consciousness. Draxnew's vision became blurry as he fainted.

A boy with a white shirt and pants, and no shoes was standing outside a house, looking into one of the windows. He looked like Draxnew except he was a bit shorter and had no cuts or bruises. He had been wandering around Tazmily Village, looking for food before he stopped at the house. He had no parents or any kind of family or anyone to look after him, he resorted to stealing food, but was almost always caught. His name was Dranew. He looked into the window with envy, seeing a family of four sitting to eat, they were having some juicy looking chicken. The mom, a woman with brown hair, was sitting with her husband, a man that looked like a cowboy. There were two boys, one with yellow hair, and one with orange hair. The boy with orange hair noticed Dranew. "Hey, who's that?" He asked. Everyone turned to look, but the boy has already run away out of sight.

"That was close, they almost caught me." He said, he went north past the houses and comes across a castle, with the drawbridge down. "I don't think that drawbridge was ever down." He said to himself. He tried to walk, but it's been a month since he'd eaten last and he collapsed.

Two white figures appeared. "What should we do with him?" One asked.

"We should bring him in." The other replied. They dragged Dranew into the castle.

**Well, that's all for chapter one! Yeah, this is centered around my OC's past. **


	2. Taken in

Organization XIII: V The Past

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Draxnew/Dranew!

Rated T for language and violence!

Chapter 2: Taken in

Larxene and Xion stood over Draxnew, Larxene was poking Draxnew. "Hey! Kid! Wake up!" She yelled.

"I think you knocked him out." Xion said.

"Really? Ya think?" Larxene said, rolling her eyes.

Draxnew started muttering. "No...no...get away..."

"He's dreaming." Xion stated.

Back in the dream, Dranew woke up slowly to some people talking to each other. He couldn't catch everything. He looked around and saw he was in a huge room with a piano and a table, it looked as if it was decaying, but the strangest thing about it, was the room was full of ghosts. "Hi!" One of them called out.

"GHOOOOSTS! No! No! Get away from me! I don't taste good!" He jumped under the table, shaking with fear.

The ghosts look at each other and rolled their eyes. "We're not going to eat you, we took you in, what's your name?" One of the ghosts asked.

Dranew crawled out from under the table. "My name is Dranew, but what is this place?"

"This is Osohe Castle." The same ghost responded.

"Do you guys own this place?"

"No, Princess Kumatora does."

"Princess?"

"Yes, she lets us stay here, but I'm not sure if you're allowed to."

"Why not?"

"She has shut herself out from the outside world, we're not sure why, but she doesn't interact with humans."

"That sounds boring, what does she do all day?"

The ghost shrugged or at least something that looked like a shrug. "We don't know, we only see her when she tells us to keep the noise down."

"Umm, do you have anything to eat and drink? I haven't eaten in a month."

"Yes, we have éclairs. we have only wine to drink." The ghost said and produced an éclair and a bottle of wine.

"Thanks!" Dranew gulped down the wine with a wince at the horrible taste, he bit into the éclair, his eyes widened and he spat it out. "That thing tastes horrible!"

"Sorry, but all the éclairs we have are rotten." Another ghost said.

"I guess it'll have to do..." Dranew ate the rest of the éclair as fast as he could and nearly puked. "Why exactly did you guys bring me in?"

"It was the right thing to do." A different ghost replied. "You should probably sleep now, it's midnight." He continued.

"Okay, and thanks for doing this." Dranew fell asleep right there on the floor.

**Not very long, I know.**


	3. Teachings

Organization XIII: V The Past

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Draxnew/Dranew/Ordox!

Rated T for language and violence!

Chapter 3: Teachings

Draxnew was still knocked out, Larxene and Xion couldn't seem to wake him up. Larxene smacked him in the face a few times. "WAKE UP!"

"Don't hit him!" Xion said.

"Why won't he wake up?" Larxene wondered.

Back in his dream, Dranew woke up, yawned and stretched. "That was the best night's sleep in a long time." He said sleepily.

"We're glad." A ghost said. "Now then, follow me to your training." He started floating away, Dranew followed.

"Training? What for?" Dranew asked, cocking his head slightly.

"We ghosts have a sixth sense to danger, we sense an army will take over this land, so we want you to protect this village." The ghost replied.

"Well, that's nice. Thank you."

The ghost led Dranew to a slightly larger, red ghost. "My name is Ordox." The red ghost said. "We ghosts know certain abilities involving PK Energy."

"PK Energy?"

"It's an energy that lies within all creatures, only certain few can actually use it." Ordox explained. "I will be training you to use some techniques to protect yourself."

"Okay, how do I use PK Energy?" Dranew asked.

"Let's start with something simple, moving objects with your mind."

"Uh, okay."

Ordox points to a stick nearby. "Focus all your energy deep within yourself on that stick, try to move it."

Dranew stared at the stick, he focused, the stick laid there, not moving a bit. "I can't do it."

"Try again. Try getting angry." Ordox said.

Dranew tried again so, he focused on the stick and furrowed his brow, it nudged a little, but that's all. "I moved it!"

"Don't get cocky, babies who can tap into PK Energy can do that. Next we'll try moving up walls." Ordox said. "Try focusing on your palms and bottoms of your feet and try to crawl up a wall."

"Alright." Dranew did as he was told, he makes it near to the ceiling but he then fell, making a loud crash as he hit the floor.

Upstairs, a girl with pink hair heard the noise and marched to the room Dranew was in. "Kumatora is coming!" Ordox said, he touched Dranew and they both turned invisible.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kumatora demanded as she entered the room. She saw nothing in the room so she shrugged and left.

Ordox made the two of them visible again. "That was close."

"Was that Kumatora?"

"Yes, we shouldn't practice anymore today, she may grow suspicious, we will continue in the morning."

"Okay." Dranew relaxed for the rest of the day and went to sleep.

**Just so you know, all the chapters will be short.**


	4. Caught!

Organization XIII: V The Past

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Draxnew/Dranew/Ordox!

Rated T for language and violence!

Chapter 4: Caught!

Larxene and Xion were still trying to wake Draxnew up. "I think something is seriously wrong with him." Xion said.

"Damn...maybe Demyx can wake him up." Larxene teleported away and came back with Demyx.

"Let's do this! Dance water dance!" A pillar of water splashed on Draxnew's face, he twitched a bit but didn't wake up.

"Ow...my ear..." He muttered.

Back in his dream, Dranew and Ordox were training with PK Energy when a banging was heard in the next room, caused by some other ghosts. A loud groan was heard upstairs. "Oh no! Kumatora's coming hide!"

Kumatora thought the noise was coming from the room Ordox and Dranew are in, and, just by chance she opened the door to the room just as Dranew was about to. "Erp!" Was all Dranew said, Kumatora was slightly shorter than him but she somehow seemed

dangerous. They just stared at each other for a while, Ordox teleported away.

It was Kumatora who made the first strike, she kicked Dranew shin and then grabbed his ear. "Alright, who the hell are you?"

"Ow! My ear!"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Dranew!"

"What are you doing here?"

"The ghosts brought me here!"

"GHOSTS!"

All the ghosts appeared. "Yes?" One of them said.

"Why did you bring this kid in here?"

"Kid?" Dranew asked.

"Well, he had no home or family and he collapsed right in front of the castle." A ghost explained.

"...Fine." Kumatora let Dranew go. "You can stay, but don't bother me."

Dranew rubbed his ear. "Let me hang with you…please…I've never talked to another human before." He begged.

"Really now? Fine, but if you annoy me you'll be sorry."

"Fair enough."

**Not a very good ending to the chapter I know, but I kinda wanna get this done and over with.**


	5. Thief!

Organization XIII: V The Past

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Draxnew/Dranew/Ordox!

Rated T for language and violence!

Chapter 5: Thief!

Draxnew was in Vexen's lab. Vexen, Larxene, Demyx, and Xion were next to him. "It appears he is neither fully awake or asleep, he is in a memory state which he won't wake up from until he is finished with the memory, now we wait." Vexen said.

"How long?" Xion asked.

"I have no idea, it could be minutes, hours, possibly days."

"Oh Draxy..." Xion said softly. Draxnew looked like he was in great pain.

A few days had passed since Kumatora discovered Dranew and they soon became friends. Little did they know, they were about to get an unwelcome guest. A loud banging noise was heard that sounded like the front door being kicked open. "What the hell was that?" Kumatora wondered.

"You stay here, I'll go check it out." Before Kumatora could argue, Dranew dashed through the castle. In a room behind the main room there was a painting with two holes where the eyes were, Dranew looked in the holes and saw a man with red pants and a blue shirt, he walked around a bit and Dranew noticed he had a limp. The man noticed Dranew watching but shook it off and rammed a nearby statue so the metal ball on top crashed through the floor. "A thief..." Dranew muttered. He went back to Kumatora but she was gone. "Damn!"

Meanwhile, the thief was going up a staircase when Kumatora dropped something as she ran into the doorway ahead, she didn't notice him. "Hm...she dropped something." The man muttered. He was about to pick it up when Dranew tackled him.

"THAT'S KUMATORA'S YOU BASTARD!" He yelled.

"What the hell?"

Kumatora heard this and walked in on Dranew and the man fighting. "Dranew! DUSTER! STOP!"

They stop. "You know this guy?" Dranew asked.

"Yeah, he's Duster, we're friends."

"I thought you always stayed in the castle." Dranew said.

"That's what the ghosts think, but I leave every day or two to visit the village."

"Who's this guy?" Duster asked.

"Dranew, the ghosts took him in."

"Nice to meet you Dranew."

"Likewise, sorry about earlier." Dranew apologized.

"That's okay." Duster said with a smile.

"So Duster, what are you doing here?" Kumatora asked.

"Well, Wess told me to-" Before Duster could finish, there was an explosion that shook the castle. "What the hell was that?" Duster exclaimed.

"Let's find out." Kumatora replied, they rushed to the drawbridge.

**Almost done!**


	6. Heartless!

Organization XIII: V The Past

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Draxnew/Dranew/Ordox!

Rated T for language and violence!

Chapter 6: Heartless!

The four Nobodies were still at Draxnew's side. "I hope he wakes up soon." Xion said.

Suddenly Draxnew screamed in extreme pain. "NOOOOO!"

"What's happening?" Demyx asked.

"He's remembering something very painful." Vexen said calmly.

Back the dream, the three rushed to the drawbridge and saw three tanks, a bunch of soldiers in pig masks, and tanks with black things squirming inside behind the tanks. "ATTACK!" A soldier shouted. The soldiers and tanks charged forward. Kumatora shot fire at one of the tanks, blowing it up and the soldiers in it. Duster used his good leg and kicked a tank clean in half. The third tank shot a missile at Dranew, he focused on it, the missile stopped and went right back at the tank, blowing it up.

"These guys are easy!" Kumatora exclaimed, seconds later, a Pigmask Captain snuck up behind her and grabbed her, she elbowed his gut and threw him at three Pigmasks coming toward Duster.

"Nice shot!" Duster exclaimed.

The Pigmask Colonel appeared. "If you want something done right, ya gotta do it yourself..." He muttered to himself. He charged at Dranew but Dranew dodged and punched the Pigmask Colonel's helmet, making it crack a bit and knocking him back a few feet.

"How dare you attack my home!" Kumatora yelled. She sent a large blast of fire that set most of the remaining troops on fire, making them run away.

"Time for our secret weapon!" The Pigmask Colonel declared, he ran to the glass tanks and pressed a big blue button placed on each of them.

"Oh no!" Duster shouted.

Out of the tanks come black creatures with yellow eyes. These creatures looked like pigs but had sharp teeth, wings like a bat, sharp tails, and each with a tentacle on their backs with three fingers. They attacked the Colonel. "NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" In mere moments the Colonel's heart was being devoured by the monster. They attacked the remaining Pigmask soldiers. They then turned their attention on Kumatora, they charged at her, but Duster and Dranew attacked them and killed a few of them.

"What are these things?" Dranew asked.

"I don't know." Duster said as he killed a few more with a large kick, but more kept coming.

"Dranew! BEHIND YOU!" Kumatora shouted.

"Huh?" Dranew turned around just in time for a tentacle to go through his chest and rip his heart out. "Guh..." He collapsed as blood seeped from his mouth.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kumatora shouted.

Dranew tried to get up as Heartless surrounded Duster and Kumatora. "Nooooo..." He managed to say, he collapsed. He woke up in a dark city, there was a moon shaped like a heart in the sky. He stared at it for a few seconds. "...Wait! What about Kumatora and Duster?" Dranew yelled, he ran through the city but saw no one. "Where am I?" He suddenly saw a floating white castle. He slowly and nervously walked to the entrance…

Back in the real world, Draxnew suddenly bolted upright, screaming. "KUMATORA! DUSTER! NOOOO!" He was covered in a cold sweat and was shaking violently.

"DRAXY!" Xion shouted and hugged Draxnew tightly. "I was so worried."

Draxnew apparently didn't hear or notice her. "Nooo! I let them down, it's all my fault!" He started crying.

"Draxnew, what happened in your dream?" Larxene asked.

"Who did you let down?" Demyx asked.

"...Nobody, never mind." Draxnew said, calming down.

"But, you were screaming, please tell us." Xion pleaded.

"I let some friends down, they are probably dead now, that's all you need to know." Draxnew said.

"I'm so sorry." Xion said and hugged Draxnew tight.

'I'm sorry, Kumatora, Duster.' Draxnew said in his head as he started sobbing in Xion's arms.

Yeah, kind of a mushy ending, sorry.


End file.
